Sho's Secret Admirer
by mangaanimegirl
Summary: Sho's team does not seem to be getting along and their team play is not doing good either. Tatsuya takes desperate measures and tries to string the team back together. Sho is being shaken by his team's poor play and practices even harder. And someone is w
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Whistle!...(I wish)so yeah enjoy…..\

anyways this is my first story. So take it easy on poor me...

Sho jumped up as the bell rang. He began running to

the soccer field. There he saw Tatsuya sitting down

listening to his headphones waiting for his team to

come. Tatsuya smiled when Sho came over.

"What's up?", Tatsuya questioned.

"Nothing really, just excited to play soccer", Sho

answered and began to put on his socks and cleats.

When he was finished he felt someone elbow his head.

"Puppy you're here already? You really do love

soccer!", Shigeki exclaimed.

"Shigeki that hurts", Sho complained.

"When are you going to learn to suck it up," Shigeki

told Sho.

"I just don't want to get hurt", Sho said. Shigeki

shrugged and flounced off. Tatsuya rounded up the rest

of the team and told them to sit down.

"I have something to tell you guys", Tatsuya

informed the team, "In two weeks we will have a pizza

party for the team. It will be at 1:00 on a Saturday

so be there to get free pizza and soda." Everyone

cheered and began to talk excitedly. Sho was

especially happy and decided to control his excitement

by running a few laps. Santa and Masato got jealous of

Sho being a hard worker and began to run too. Soon,

the whole team was running and Tatsuya decided to join

them. Shigeki came around the corner and watched his

team run. "Weirdos", he muttered. Shigeki grabbed a

nearby soccerball and kicked towards the moving team.

It bounced between Tatsuya and Santa and everyone

stopped. Santa began yelling at Shigeki and Shigeki

responded by hitting Santa in the face with another

soccerball. Tatsuya broke it up by announcing that it

was time to start warm-ups. "We are already behind

enough we don't need any more distractions". Shigeki

made a face and got ready to play. Sho thought about

the pizza party as they were doing warm-ups. It was

going to be fun and the team would learn to get along

together hopefully. Their teamwork hasn't been the

best very lately and that was probably why Tatsuya was

even doing the pizza party. Sho hoped Tatsuya knew

what he was doing and got in his place for a shooting

drill. When Tatsuya kicked the ball out to Sho, he

trapped the ball and began dribbling towards the goal.

Daichi positioned himself for where Sho was shooting

and when Sho kicked, Daichi caught the ball and kicked

it back out to Tatsuya. Tatsuya then repeated the same

thing. Sho sighed and jogged towards the line. Ever

since his team not being able to work together, Sho

had been having trouble with his shots. The ball just

didn't seem to go where he wanted it to go. He frowned

and began telling himself he was just having an off

day. Soon enough, practice was over and Sho had to go

home he decided to practice his shooting. Sho asked

Daichi if he would stay and they began to practice.

Sho shot over and over but he couldn't seem to get one

in. Daichi looked like he wanted to say something but

he didn't. Daichi had noticed something was wrong with

Sho and that was why he was practicing with him now.

He felt sorry for him. That just made Sho feel angry

and he worked harder to get a goal. Again Daichi stopped

it. Sho shot again and again. Sho shot over and over

until he didn't even keep track time. All the while he

was practicing, he never noticed a figure in the

distance hovering over his bag.

Thanks for eading my story! please R&R! anyways……I'll post a new chapter soon. -


	2. Chapter 2

Sho sat down an hour after practice had ended. Daichi wore him out and out of all the shots he had made he didn't even make one in the goal. Sho sighed and walked over to Daichi. "You tired?", Sho asked him.

Daichi nodded. Then he looked up at Sho and said, "Something is wrong." Sho's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?", he asked. Daichi sighed picked up his soccer bag. Then he looked at Sho again.

"You keep messing up your shots. You're not like this. I'm not like this and neither is the team. Something has changed you and you're the main influence of the team. Either you fix what's wrong or this team loses its purpose." Then he left the field without leaving so much as a goodbye.

Sho stared after him astonished. Then he picked up his stuff and ran all the way home.

"Bro, I'm home", Sho called out as he opened the door. Silence answered him. Sho assumed he was out working. He went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed.

He thought about what Daichi said. I'm so selfish, he thought. I'm bringing the team down and I don't even know what's wrong. How dare I mess up this team that's been working so hard to beat Musashinomori. How dare I drag down this team I worked so hard to make.

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He searched for an answer. What _was_ wrong with him anyway? It's not like he was unhappy with his life. Soccer was all he wanted and that's what he had. His brother was kind and didn't treat him unfairly and he had the best friends he could ask for. So what was it? Why did he feel like something was missing?

He was pretty sure nothing was wrong with his head. He was pretty sure he wasn't going crazy. So why did he feel a part of him was missing? Maybe it was never there in the first place.

He looked all around his room, hoping a poster or a shoe would tell him what was wrong. His eyes came to a stop on his soccer bag. A piece of paper was sticking out of it.

He sat and went over to his bag. He picked up the piece of paper. It was folded into fourths. He opened it. It was a typed letter. He began to read.

Dear Sho,

I have liked you for a long time and have always watched you

from afar. Watching you try your best at soccer gives me inspiration to

succeed. I was too shy to tell you in person how I feel, so I wrote you a

letter. But in the end, I was too shy to even put my name on it. I just hope

that someday I can gather the courage to tell you how I feel. But for now,

I will be the coward that I am and send you an anonymous letter that won't

even change anything now. I bet right now you're wondering why I even

bothered writing this letter in the first place. Well, I don't really know. All

I know is that is took me a long, agonizing four hours to write this and you

will probably crumple this up and throw it in the trashcan. I wouldn't blame

you. This is probably the strangest letter ever written and I don't even know

why you would even take this time to read it.

-- your secret admirerer

Sho stared at the letter in surprise. Why anyone would think he was cute or decided they loved him, was beyond him.

Why anyone even wanted to be around him was beyond him too. So a girl even wanting to take their time to write him a love note was a total and complete mystery.

Sho stared again at the letter in his hands. What should he do with it?

He decided the best idea was to put it in the trash as the girl had suggested. But then he did something the girl or even himself wouldn't have anticipated.

He put it in a shoebox and saved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples. Sorry to anyone I disappointed by not posting for the longest time. I'm going to start working on this story again so I can just get this done. So anyways, I hope you enjoy the next installment of this Whistle! fanfic and I hope you like it. Please don't forget to R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sho woke up at 5:00 as usual and went for his daily run. The whole time he ran he

could only think about the letter sitting in the back of his closet.

_Why do I feel this way? _he thought. _It's just a __letter,__ it shouldn't even matter .So why do I feel so strange?_

Sho was breathing hard as he stopped in front of his apartment building.He reached up to brush the sweat off of his forehead. Then he started to climb the steps to his apartment .He saw his brother was making breakfast when he opened the door.

"Hey bro Ko!" he smiled as he closed the door behind him. His brother said something that resembled a greeting but was muffled due to the fact that an oven mitt was in his mouth. He held up a finger so Sho would wait for him to take the mitt out of his mouth.

"How was your run?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"It was fine", Sho replied.

"Well breakfast is almost ready so get dressed", Ko warned. Sho smiled and went to his room. He quietly shut the door and went over to his dresser. He took out his uniform and went to his backpack. He set his uniform inside his bag and then he pulled off his shirt.

He changed into a fresh set of clothes and went out of his room to eat breakfast. Ko was already sitting down eating eggs. Sho went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. Then Sho sat down next to Ko and served himself eggs and sausage.

"What's eating you?" Ko asked Sho as he lifted an egg-covered fork to his mouth.

"Nothing really. Just thinking", Sho answered as he stared absently at his milk carton.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing to me. It's girl problems huh?" Sho turned beetred.

"Oh come on! It's nothing like that! It's just the team isn't getting along that well, that's all", Sho defended.

"Just kidding. I just want to tell you that if you need to talk about anything, you can always come to me" Ko assured Sho. Sho smiled and then glanced at the clock.

"Aaah! I'm late!" he yelled. Sho stood up and ran into his room. He grabbed his bag and then bolted towards the door. "See you later bro!" Sho shouted as he left. He ran all the way down the stairs and he jogged his way towards school.

"I'll be late for practice if I don't hurry!" he murmured to himself. Then he continued to run, forgetting all about the letter and the promise his brother gave him.

-X-X-X-

Sho sighed as he sat in his desk in English. Today had been the worst practice ever. There was tension in the air and everyone was staring at each other as if they didn't trust them. There was no team work and there was no chemistry.

Even worse, Sho's ball control was an absolute joke. He couldn't dribble it without kicking the ball to the side or giving the ball to someone else. He couldn't shoot on the goal either. Daichi always caught his kicks with ease and then gave him a cold look, as if daring him to do a better job.

Sho just didn't know what to do. He'd never suffered such lack of motivation before. It was as if the team was fading along with his happiness.

Sho jumped as the bell rang. He didn't even notice that class was going on. He grabbed his bag and headed into the hall.

He needed to figure out what to do. He needed to figure out the missing link. Why was everything going wrong?

Then the world went black. Sho opened his eyes to see that he had bumped into Miyuki. She had been carrying a stack of papers. Now they were scattered on the floor and Miyuki was frantically picking them up. Sho immediately jumped up to help her.

"No! You don't have to help me. It my fault for not watching where I was going!" she said with bright red cheeks.

"But I wasn't watching where I was going either, so I think it's fair that I should help you", Sho beamed. Miyuki turned her head towards the ground and didn't say anything more. Sho picked up the last paper and put it on top of the stack.

"There you go! All of your papers are picked up. I apologize again for getting in your way" , Sho said with a gentle tone. Miyuki looked up at Sho in surprise.

"But you could never get in the way Sho! That's what I like about you!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes went wide and she turned away. She took off down the hall without an explanation. Sho stared after her in surprise.

He has no idea what that was all about. Anyways, he needed to get to practice. He couldn't afford being late to practice twice in the same day.

Sho smiled as he headed off towards practice. He realized that he was smiling and that made him even more happy. Suddenly, life was looking a whole lot better and he had no idea why.

Thanks for reading! A new chapter will be posted soon! There will only be three or four chapters after this one! Please don't forget to review! XD Thanks -mangaanimegirl


	4. Authors note

This is an author's note. It's not a chapter. To everyone who read this story, I apologize. I have been neglecting this story. I promise to get back to work on this and just finish it. So look for a new chapter in the next couple of weeks. Okay? There's only a couple of chapters left , so I'm just going to hurry up and finish it. I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed. And for anyone that likes my writing style. I have a story in the Beauty Pop section. It's called America's Next Top Beautician. If you read it that would be wonderful. - It would be even better if you reviewed that. Okay so I have to go now peoples but I promise to finish this story, ok? Gomen!

-mangaanimegirl


End file.
